DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract verbatim): A new method for deflecting electron beams using electric fields has been proposed. It is published and patented. Basically, electrostatic deflection was predicted to be best done with the beam injected offset from the symmetrical center line between the two oppositely charged plates. If correct, with this invention it is possible to build a cathode ray tube (CRT) that has several fold improved resolution, brightness and contrast compared to any magnetically deflected CRTs. The intention is to make a video display for digital mammography workstations and other medical imaging applications. MegaScan, currently a provider of high resolution displays, has expressed interest in marketing such a device if it could be made at reasonable cost. As of this time, the invention exists only as a calculation. The important next step is to experimentally test the invention and the design software that was developed for the application. This proposal is for funds to test the invention and the design software by experimentally attempting to verify the published predictions. A vacuum demountable test bed will be constructed that will allow injection offset to be varied and deflection aberrations to be measured. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There is a recognized need for improved displays for medical imaging and digital mammography workstations in particular. A new invention in electron optics may allow ultra high resolution CRT displays with improved brightness and contrast. The market size is small (less thant $100 million) and product cost in important.